Darksiders: Hell Hath No Fury
by Jon Repesh
Summary: In the aftermath of Charade Death resurrects mankind and the Nephilim, triggering Darksiders III.


When we last saw Death he was in Lost Lands with Crowfather. A quest preceded in search of answers. Word spread of a secret that could impact the eternal conflict. What it entailed was unknown, only that it involved the Nephilim and their rebirth. It was believed the Well of Souls could resurrect just one group, mankind or the Nephilim, damning the other to eternal oblivion. Well that was false. Crowfather conceded both could return. Both, or neither. It now fell on Death to decide. Upon reflection a choice was made, the lone one likely, but one with grave repercussions.

Deep in the den of the Charred Council….

"There you are, Fury. Step forth."

 **"** **I am here by your command."**

"Quite different, no doubt. Normally you seek an audience with us."

 **"** **Meaning our roles have reversed. You now need something of me."**

"Something of utmost urgency."

 **"** **When is it not?"**

"The balance again is threatened. Things are no longer as before. Death's decision has wreaked havoc, though a decision not unseen."

 **"** **Was there any choice? Mankind's fate had to be resolved."**

"That is not in doubt, still the cost staggers. The Nephilim are spurred by conquest. It is inherent to their kind. Mankind's status is once more at risk."

 **"** **Prompting Death to meet the Nephilim."**

"Though we question its worth. We are being tested like never before."

 **"** **Isn't that our purpose and my reason for service?"**

"You're a final option once others have failed."

 **"** **An option unsung."**

"We concede your value. We would not bid otherwise."

 **"** **Then his task is diplomacy."**

"It could still involve battle. Yours on the other hand may not."

 **"** **Explain."**

"The Nephilim seek Eden and view mankind the hindrance. They know force will fail, so they've devised a different ploy."

 **"** **Which is?"**

"The Seven Deadly Sins. While mystical in nature they are embodied in constructs."

 **"** **Only Makers can create constructs."**

"As mighty as any in creation."

 **"** **Do I know this Maker?"**

"Mad Smith. He was trapped in the Shadow Lands and given flight for help."

 **"** **The Nephilim had the means to free him?"**

"In league with the Prince. Their assault on Eden would further his aims unfettered by the hierarchy or Horsemen."

 **"** **And the goal of these constructs?"**

"Corruption of mankind through moral weakness, proving them unworthy of Eden."

 **"** **Subterfuge. We have met the enemy and it is us."**

"A strategy some believe crueler than war."

 **"** **Physical scars heal. Emotional ones may not."**

"Mankind is yet evolving. Their character lacks strength. They will fall prey to the pleasures of the flesh."

 **"** **Especially with demons prodding. It fits them sublimely."**

"Their ascension is suspect, but the Third Kingdom must be allowed to succeed or fail on their own. You now know the threat before us, Rider of the black horse. Do you accept this charge?"

 **"** **With honor."**

While Fury was being apprised, Death was on route to the Nephilim. He needed no account. His decision triggered the turmoil now threatening the balance. He knew treachery was likely, but hoped reason would preclude malice. Still some things don't change, as the Nephilim conceived a scheme to tempt mankind enhancing their position. What Death will accomplish with Absalom is moot, but he must try.

 **"** **Absalom."**

"Death, my brother, I was hoping you'd show."

 **"** **Your actions left no choice."**

"Are you surprised? You knew upon rebirth things would change. Of course change is rarely welcome."

 **"** **The goal is unchanged, yet the means….."**

"…took vision, something to challenge the Council and their Horsemen heralds."

 **"** **You seek Eden."**

"With mankind our rival, demanding a unique approach."

 **"** **One not only physical but mental. Thorough."**

"Do I sense respect?"

 **"** **I have no qualms praising opponents. One can learn from them, or get inspired yourself."**

"I'm sure you need no incentive. Your aversion of us is enough, is it not?"

 **"** **This has never been personal. We are brothers, though even brothers fight."**

"Indeed, though rarely of this significance. I must ask. Do you regret your decision?"

 **"** **Mankind had to be reborn. The Nephilim came with it. No one believed it would happen peacefully."**

"You're so pragmatic. I admire that in you. You see a problem and find a solution."

 **"** **My role entails no bias toward either side. Conversely I cannot abide intrigue that could impair the peace. Your use of the Sins applies."**

"We detest intrigue. We want a home."

 **"** **So does the kingdom of man."**

"We've been here longer. Our needs hold precedence."

 **"** **That outlook is not shared, causing conflict. Don't you tire of it?"**

"We tire of being outcasts. We've lost faith in governing bodies reaching an equitable solution. We are taking matters into our own hands."

 **"** **As always. You've never been shy about airing complaints or scheming to relieve them."**

"Are we so different? We are blood. You seem to forget that."

 **"** **I never forget our bond. I'm here because of it."**

"Still talk only goes so far, then violence erupts."

 **"** **I knew little would result from this talk, but honor and protocol decreed it."**

"You are an honorable man, Death, I'll grant you that, though that honor is bound to a dishonorable Council and hierarchy."

 **"** **I hold no ties to the hierarchy. They plot in righteous ways. The Council is another headache."**

"We will always be divided and work's to be done. You've made your presence known, now leave."

 **"** **If you insist, but know this, I will devote all my energy to stopping you."**

"I expect no less."

Fury's task involves succeeding steps. She first needs inquiry on mankind, requiring a journey to Earth and conference with Uriel.

 **"** **Uriel, we must talk."**

"I was informed of your visit. It could not come at a better time."

 **"** **I'm sure not. You are continually at war with a threat unlike any before."**

"Physical destruction abounds with a viler element yet seen."

 **"** **Internal."**

"Corruption from within with ignorance of its presence."

 **"** **With the long game** _ **self**_ **destruction. A different tactic requiring a different defense."**

"Sadly the victims are unable to see the threat and then unwilling to stop it."

 **"** **You've been on Earth long, Uriel. How do you maintain** _ **your**_ **grit?"**

"Faith, in myself, my cause, our fight. You're here to share that load."

 **"** **I know you've had issues with War. You've had issues with Death, but he holds you in utmost regard. You've fought the good fight without support. It has not gone unnoticed."**

"This fight has dubious grounds. War's role remains vague attested by his continued arrest by the Council."

 **"** **But their role too is vague. War saw visions of their guilt. I believe him with my heart and soul. I would not be here otherwise."**

"You're here as envoy of the Council."

 **"** **Which does not preclude inquiry of my own. I support mankind and their right to self fulfillment without temptation by demons or intrusion by the Council and hierarchy.** _ **Your**_ **superiors leave much in doubt."**

"I need no account. Abaddon's treason stings to this day."

 **"** **You two were close."**

"I admired him since youth earning my wings. My innocence is gone."

 **"** **There is no innocence with the eternal conflict. We've all effected that."**

"You have a plan."

 **"** **The constructs are powered by the Abyss. Who would know this?"**

"Samael. I can provide his locale."

 **"** **And Lilith?"**

"Her children's return did not return _her_ to the Prince's good graces as wished. There's serious conflict between them."

 **"** **Which can be to our advantage."**

"Perhaps a rapport can be established given your powers."

 **"** **Or fight even more because of them. Jealousy reigns in the magical realm."**

"I wish only to help."

 **"** **Of course, and help much welcomed and admired, Uriel of the Hellguard."**

To no surprise Death's visit with Absalom achieved naught. It just enforced what he already knew, the Nephilim would not retreat. What is surprising is Lilith's exclusion, though all familiar know this umbrage will not subside. Death seeks her intent now.

"I've been awaiting you, Death. Come forth."

 **"** **So much for surprise."**

"Your appearance is never a surprise. I am forever aware of your whereabouts."

 **"** **One should stay apprised of their rivals. Are you also aware of my purpose?"**

"The Seven Deadly Sins. Lucifer is primed again."

 **"** **He usurped the Nephilim for** _ **his**_ **purpose."**

"That was always his plan, conceived in private without my assent."

 **"** **You seem calm. The Nephilim's return did not achieve** _ **your**_ **wishes."**

"Disappointing, though not distressing. I will not sit idly by…..Tell me of these constructs."

 **"** **Sentient stones. It would be ludicrous if not lethal. Lucifer knows not their treachery."**

"The pursuit of power entails risk. He will gladly assume it."

 **"** **And what will you assume to fight them?"**

"Fire with fire. There are other sentient arms around. You know my inference."

 **"** **The Abominations, but they are missing. Is there something** _ **I'm**_ **missing?"**

"I'm working on their recovery."

 **"** **Your necromancy. Fury too has these skills."**

"We are alike in that regard, but what of you? Where do you stand in this?"

 **"** **I haven't forgotten my role with the Nephilim. I did what I reasoned right, yet for me there is no pardon."**

"There are no pardons, only consequence. Heaven, or Hell. Pick your poison."

 **"** **The game is rigged. It's a losing battle from the start."**

"Some one doesn't see it that way."

 **"** **Lucifer wants out. Many hope he succeeds."**

"Do you believe me one?"

 **"** **I have considered the promise of a Lilith Hell."**

"Your brothers are back. Perhaps you can forgo past differences. Have you considered _that_ promise?"

 **"** **Our differences are vast, though if you would work for peace?"**

"Peace sounds so….boring."

 **"** **As usual you need tribulation to relieve the tedium."**

"Not by choice now, still it adds spice to the proceedings."

 **"** **My charge requires no tang. It is bitter enough."**

"Would an alliance better suit your tastes?"

 **"** **To defeat the Sins?"**

"Mankind may need to fight that battle alone."

 **"** **Forever."**

"Temptation _is_ forever. The Nephilim just sped the process."

 **"** **Are you absolving your childrens' actions?"**

"I make no judgment, only an observation."

 **"** **Noted, but irrelevant to the matters at hand."**

"Good enough. When we meet again there may be a New Hell Order."

 **"** **If that's what the fates decree. Be a just ruler then, Lilith. You need not my presence."**

"And just when we were becoming friends, hell forbid."

Due to Uriel's directions Fury has found Samael.

 **"** **Samael."**

"Your arrival was fast, Fury, though previously told."

 **"** _ **Word**_ **travels fast. Do you know the reason?"**

"Counsel."

 **"** **And the topic?"**

"Constructs, specifically that which empowers them. The Abyss."

 **"** **You** _ **are**_ **informed, which includes the Abyss since it empowered your enemies."**

"The Chosen. To clarify they were not enemies. They were impediments in possession of _my_ power to weaken me versus the Prince."

 **"** **Then little has changed, since he is again using the Abyss for hegemony."**

"The Abyss is an arcane realm. Its powers can never be beat, only harnessed."

 **"** **You consumed its power through the hearts of the Chosen. Did they contain the nutrients you needed?"**

"Yes, though the effect is short."

 **"** **Requiring a steady diet to maintain it."**

"One with unfortunate side effects."

 **"** **Like?"**

"Debilitating the mind. It is sentient. It seeks control. You start to question actions and whether _you're_ in control."

 **"** **What is it after?"**

"Power, over every living being, angel and demon alike."

 **"** **And mankind?"**

"The Prince does not realize the risk. He sees only means to _his_ quest for power."

 **"** **With mankind the opposition."**

"Force did not succeed before. The Nephilim now wish to prove themselves superior to mankind. Meritocracy with sin prohibited. The _tactic_ holds merit."

 **"** **Not when subterfuge tilts the scales in one's favor."**

"The scales are seldom balanced, besides it curbs initiative. We can't have that."

 **"** **I question your meaning of initiative, though certainly self serving."**

"No surprise or necessarily bad. Motive matters little, only results."

 **"** **Does anyone agree on the desired results?"**

"Certainly not. Where's the advantage in that?"

 **"** **It's unfair advantage that's my concern and explains my stay."**

"Then your task is trying, though your enemies face hurdles too. Given time Lucifer will regret his decision. There will be no victor in this holy war."

 **"** **Which may benefit you."**

"One can only hope."

With much of this affair involving morals, Fury consults the one most versed on the topic.

 **"** **Hail, Azrael."**

"Fury, I heard of your travels. Your presence is welcome."

 **"** **The balance is shattered. All of creation wallows in chaos."**

"Sadly true, again. Seemingly peace can never gain prominence for long. Too many forsake it."

 **"** **With mankind forsaken in the process."**

"Mankind is the fulcrum. They've been the key to this conflict since birth, unknown to them."

 **"** **I've been tasked to relieve this strife, difficult when many ignore the rules."**

"Rules of engagement, how absurd. How does one govern war? It would be funny if not sad."

 **"** **This entire ordeal is sad. Death and destruction throughout. Is there no reason?"**

"What little there is occurs too late once damage is done."

 **"** **Echoing the Council's sentiments. Still doubt and self pity are forbidden. Resolve and diligence are demanded."**

"Two traits you firmly possess. You are a worthy warrior of the Council."

 **"** **Is a warrior what is needed?"**

"You face a different threat. We must think hard for a solution."

 **"** **Some question if a solution exists. Is this a new reality?"**

" _Mankind_ is new. They are ill equipped for what's ahead. They must bond spiritually for any chance at splendor."

 **"** **You're talking faith."**

"Normally in themselves, but now a higher being, something or someone divine to grant guidance when needed."

 **"** **A belief in God."**

"A concept personal to one yet communally shared."

 **"** **A community of believers bearing burdens as one."**

"People need faith. It will give them the will to fight not only public but private demons, but they must find it alone. It cannot be forced upon them."

 **"** **Then my duty is clear, rid all obstruction for mankind to achieve grandeur."**

"We are witness to something wondrous. For us in the hierarchy it'll be grand."

 **"** **Will we succeed?"**

"Yes, for _I_ have faith. Best wishes, Fury. You are doing hallowed work."

So unknown to those scheming to destroy mankind, they are planting the seeds for a new existence. Not just physical but spiritual, a faith bestowing resolve and grace capable of surmounting any obstacle. How ironic the Prince of Darkness sparked it, birthing a creed abhorrent to demons. Religion. If he only knew.


End file.
